TISC Sub Machine Gun
The TISC SMG (Tracking Identification Scanner Camera Sub Machine Gun) or more commonly called just the TISC, was a standardized CA Police Corps Sub Machine Gun, used by mainline officers and special personnel alike. Description The TISC is a high powered SMG capable of firing 4.8x32mm rounds: TTR, Stun Rounds, or even (in cases requiring lethal force) the M110 FMJ. The TISC does not fire caseless ammunition. In addition, it has a single Misriah Rail mounted on the top of the weapon. The TISC is made of a hardened titanium-d shell, which, while lighter than most other metals, was also more durable. The weapon had a green camo scheme, with light, cloud-like areas on the weapon. It was 93% metal, with the other parts being made of either hardened plastic, synthetic recycles, or other materials. It was 25 inches long, and weighed 5 pounds, an excellent design for close quarters. The TISC has several integrated police keeping features to help with police keeping work. The first is a weapon identification system, or a WIS, capable scanning a suspected firearm to tell whether it is a real firearm or not, and if it is, what kind of weapon. When the WIS scans a real weapon, it lists the ammunition caliber, magazine size, and all relevant information. The WIS has all UNSC and legal firearms in a database, as well as several illegal weapons. It can only list details on these weapons, but it can tell all real firearms apart from toys and fakes. All information can be displayed on the HUD of standard police body suits. The second feature of the TISC is the GPS Tracking and DNA Identification Dart launcher, an especially useful feature of the TISC. This is an add-on just beneath the barrel that fires high velocity darts that are coated with a powerful anesthetic. These darts virtually cannot be felt, due to an extremely sharp tip and a powerful numbing effect. In addition, due to a very small size of the darts, and a coating of self sealing biofoam that coats the entry wound and prevents blood from flowing and exposing the dart, it is almost impossible to find the dart if it enters. The dart is fired by switching the fire mode over to the dart setting and pulling the trigger, like a standard gun. The dart, once imbedded in a target, transmits DNA back to Law Enforcement agents, who can use it to properly ID a suspect. In addition, the dart sends back tracking information allowing the Police to follow a criminal. In some cases, the police will hit a target with the dart, which is effective at up to sixty meters, and have the criminal lead them back to a hideout. All information can be displayed on the HUD of standard police body suits. The third primary additional feature of the TISC is the specific user trigger. The TISC's trigger has a finger print identification system that has a "memory" and can save up to 100 different fingerprints. Fingerprints are inputted into the TISC’s integrated computer and are linked to the trigger. The trigger can only be fired if an inputted fingerprint pulls it, and it will not fire if a fingerprint not in the database pulls the trigger. In addition, if the same unidentified fingerprint attempts to fire the TISC a second time, the grip of the weapon emits an electrical shock numbing the arm up to the shoulder blade. The TISC fires 20 rounds per second, even more than the common human covenant war era M7 SMG, and has similar stopping power to the M12 Sub Machine Gun, when using standard rounds. The weapon is used primarily with TTR or stun rounds however, which are non-lethal, and are more useful to police forces Development The TISC was developed with a single goal in mind: to provide Law Enforcement agents (especially special units) a means to defend themselves against well armed targets, but also giving them numerous tactical options, built into the weapon. The weapon started development in 2578, by Misriah armories, which then held a contract with the CA police corps for the right to produce the sole weapons that the Corps would use, provided the weapon was satisfactory. It was imagined by the weapons technician Arthur Yttocs, who was also aided by his personal friend Lirrem Nosenj, who had worked with ONI during the great war. The weapon's first blueprint were presented at a company meeting in 2579, and pre-production began only three weeks later. During production, it had to be revised three times, to counter problems with the case deflector, charging handle, and magazine. The first prototype was produced in 2580, and was demoed by the CA Police corps, using all the compatible ammo. The weapon was also briefly inspected by the UNSC Marine Corps, who made the remark: "While not fully fit for full combat duty, with proper maintence, the TISC is a fine weapon...and is fitting of the Misriah name.". Soon after the trials, CA units were issued the weapon in replacement of their squad car shotgun, to counter increasing rebel criminal activity. Usage The TISC was primarily used by the CA Police Corps, who issued it as a duo weapon (usually issued to a squad car, shared between two officers). The police corps were highly pleased with it, and it preformed remarkably well for them. In addition, the weapon sometimes fell into the hands of criminals, who noted with disgust that they could not operate them. In fact, a large number of criminals were able to be captured in 2583 when they attempted to attack a police convoy and were incapacitated by their own weapons. Quotes "Some people thought issuing the TISC--a SMG-- was overkill for cops. Well, it uses several kinds of ammo, two of which are non-lethal, and the gangs and stuff are getting better guns to kill us with. I say, let us have our automatics." "While not fully fit for full combat duty, with proper maintence, the TISC is a fine weapon...and is fitting of the Misriah name." "I was in the colonial militia and the only thing available for me to use during a remnant raid was this. Even though its not a full blown combat rifle, it still does the trick against covies." "Seems like everyone in the CA PC uses it...SWAT units, standard guys, EOD specialists, everyone..." "The TISC allows us cops and stuff to hold our heads high among the hardcore military guys. Plus, when planets get attacked, it gives us police units a way to actually fight back."